SLPH Tournament of Champions
The 'Tournament of Champions' is a 8-man tournament consisting of former winner of SuperLPHeroes races. Unlike normal races the tournament rounds are one on one and have a specific goal in mind rather than the normal full races. The game are also randomized but are all previously raced games on the channel. SLPH Tournament of Champions 2015 When the tournament was in the planning stages the group had 9 winner, to make the brackets fair and even GoldGleeGamer1 stepped aside and allowed the 8 others to compete, Gold however is still in every episode as the host though. The matches were randomly drawn with everyone being seeded based on wins, example - GunarmDyne - Seed1 - 8 wins. Gold would have been seeded 2nd (7 wins) but since he stepped aside everyone else moved up one seed. The tournament also brought back several older members of the group. Quarter-Finals Sinisterkun Vs DjMo12 ''- (Sonic The Hedgehog 2) (First to the capsule in Casino Night Zone Act 2) ''GunarmDyne Vs PsychoticRanboob - (Super Mario 64) (First to gain any 5 stars, no coins, no cannons and no Power up caps) CaptainTurbo Vs BloodyThunderX ''- (Donkey Kong Country) (First to complete the first two worlds, no warp barrels and no level skips (Mine Kart / Stop and Go Station) ''Brightwolfz Vs RedemptionsEdge ''- (Super Mario World) (First to clear all the exits in Vanilla Dome) Semi-Finals ''CaptainTurbo Vs Brightwolfz ''- (Super Castlevania IV) (First to complete stages 1 & 2) ''GunarmDyne Vs Sinisterkun ''- (Mega Man X) (First to beat Chill Penguin and Storm Eagle) (No passwords) * This race was lost due to a lost audio file as well as Sinisterkun's recording being corrupted. Finals ''GunarmDyne Vs Brightwolfz ''- (Donkey Kong Country 2) (First to complete Lost World) SLPH Super Tournament (2016) A sequel tournament was held the year after the Tournament of champions, however the rules were different for this one. ANY member of the SLPH both current and former was eligible to enter, this time around the tournament had 12 participants, this meant that the members with the highest tier were given bye's into the Quarter Finals. Round 1 . CaptainTurbo - Lv27MarkerMan - GoldGleeGamer1 & Sinisterkun all received bye's into the next round. ''BloodyThunderX Vs The Sonic Geek - ''(Donkey Kong Country 3) (First to reach the end of Kremwood Forest) ''MidiGuyDP Vs LadyLexis ''- (Super Mario bros) (First to reach end of World 4, Warp Pipes were not allowed, save states at beginning of each world were) . Both Mickyj789 & Celtics8402 had to back out of the tournament, thus ViewtifulSlayer & Kibatu automatically advanced to the quarter-finals. Quarter-Finals ''Sinisterkun Vs MidiGuyDP - (Sonic 1) (Reach Springyard Zone ) (Sinisterkun's footage was corrupted thus the race was never seen) GoldGleeGamer1 Vs ViewtifulSlayer - ''(Magic Sword) (First to reach the end of floor 6) ''Lv27MarkerMan Vs The Sonic Geek - ''(Kriby's Dream Land) (First to reach the end of Castle LOLOLO) ''CaptainTurbo Vs Kibatu - (Castlevania 3) (First to reach the end of stage 2) Semi-Finals GoldGleeGamer1 Vs MidiGuyDP - ''(Kirby Superstar) (First to beat Revenge of Metaknight) ''Kibatu Vs Lv27MarkerMan - ''(The Lion King) (First to beat stage 6) * Only level 6 itself was played as they used a level select cheat. Finals ''Kibatu Vs GoldGleeGamer1 - ''(Super Mario Bros 3) (Beat the game) * Both participants started the race at the beginning of world 8 with one power up and an empty item bank. SLPH Tournament of Champions II (2017) In 2017 the 2nd Tournament of Champions took place, the same rules applied from the first TOC back in 2015, this time around however 13 members took part in the event, GunarmDyne, CaptainTurbo & Lv27MarkerMan all received byes into the Quarter-Finals as they were the top 3 seeds. '''Round 1' Sinisterkun Vs Kman2495 - ''(Mega Man X2) (First to beat both Wire Sponge & Wheel Gator) ''GoldGleeGamer1 Vs Oppaiman100 - ''(Sonic The Hedgehog) (Beat all three stages in Spring Yard Zone) ''DjMo12 Vs Kibatu - ''(Warioland) (Complete Mt Teapot) ''BloodyThunderX Vs MidiGuyDP - ''(Mario Kart 64) (First to beat Special Cup on 100cc) ''Mickyj789 was automatically advanced to the Quarter-finals after RedemptionsEdge backed out. Quarter-Finals ''CaptainTurbo Vs MidiGuyDP - ''(Mega Man X) (Beat both Chill Penguin and Storm Eagle) ''Oppaiman100 vs Sinisterkun - ''(TMNT) (Beginning of game to end of underwater level) ''GunarmDyne vs Mickyj789 - ''(Super Mario Bros. 2) (Worlds 1 & 2) ''Lv27MarkerMan vs Kibatu - ''(SNES Hook) (Stages 1-3) Semi-Finals ''GunarmDyne vs Oppaiman100 - ''(Yoshi's Island) (Second half of World 1) ''MidiGuyDP vs Kibatu - ''(Sonic 3) (Carnival Night Zone) Finals ''GunarmDyne Vs Kibatu - ''(Super Mario RPG)